Kumo's Yellow Flash
by Judgmaster
Summary: Rewrite of NeolithicMonarch's original story. Naruto killed Sasuke at the Valley of the End. Now in Kumo, he makes a new name for himself with his bloodlines. Naruto is Kumo's Yellow Flash! All original from here out.
1. Exit Uzumaki Naruto

**AN: This is NeolithicMonarch's Kumo's Yellow Flash. I have been given permission to update and continue the story in his place as ideas have run dry over there. I'm literally trying to keep to Neolithic's original idea, but things may change slightly later on. There will be no slash Neo. =] Anyway, I really liked the first 2 chapters so almost no change. Have fun and be nice to me, I don't multitask well. **

**Hehe...This is re-edited. Thanks to Reikson for pointing out all the spelling. grammar and punctuation mistakes.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Fox/Summon Talking"**

'_**Fox/Summon Thinking**_"

Jutsu

-------------------------------------------- Kumo's Yellow Flash -----------------------------

Chapter 1:Exit Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto sat outside the Konoha gates, gazing down to the hitai-ate in his left hand. He allowed his scowl to deepen as he recalled the last couple of days.

(Flashback Valley of the End)

Two figures flew across the water at each other at high speeds.

One was covered in a deep crimson chakra, with a single long chakra tail coming out from his rear.

The other figure had purple skin and had two large hand-shaped wings sticking out from his back.

**CHIDORI!!!**

**RASENGAN!!!**

The two powerful jutsu collided and sent a powerful shockwave as the twisted, demonic chakra's met and formed a large sphere surrounding the two boys.

The Chidoriturned black by Orochimaru's cursed seal plunged deep into chest of its target.

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized that Sasuke was going for the kill and he tilted his hand slightly downward so his foxed influenced Rasengan wouldmeet the center of Sasuke's face.

As the Rasenganreached Sasuke his head exploded as the sphere of chakra impaled into his face.

Naruto lay on the ground in a puddle of his own blood; his breathing ragged as his organs still crackled from excess lightning.

Kakashi entered the valley to see the conclusion of the fight, quickly rushing over to Naruto. He flinched as he saw the extent of his injuries.

Picking him up carefully he turned to see Sasuke's lifeless body plunge down the waterfall.

Looking down at Naruto more carefully he saw the tremendous amount of damage done by the Chidori 'the jutsu I taught him' he thought with a bitter taste in his mouth.

'I've failed my students' was the thought going through his head as he rushed back to Konoha at a speed that would make Gai proud.

(End flashback)

Naruto griped the hitai-ate tighter as he recalled the proceeding that has taken place in the council chambers just hours ago.

(Flashback council chambers)

"Uzumaki Naruto you have been summoned here to be punished for killing one Uchiha Sasuke" said a random village elder.

"WHAT!!!" screamed Naruto, Tsunade and Jiraiya together, the latter being present by Tsunade's request.

"Simple Uzumaki. You have killed a loyal Konoha Shinobi and the last bearer of the Uchiha bloodline, and for that the council has decided that you shall be banished from Konoha immediately. You have been given two hours after this meeting to gather any belongings you with to bring with you" said the war hawk Danzo with a scowl as he said the word "banished", he clearly wanted a harsher punishment for the young jinchuriki.

At this Tsunade blew up "You can't do that you old decrepit fools! The Uchiha tried the kill him! We have a report straight from Kakashi that states that he saw the Uchiha plunge a Chidori right into Naruto's chest, barley missing his heart" Tsunade screamed.

Several council members smirked and said, "There is nothing left to discus _hokage-sama_. The council has made its decision, and it is final.

(End flashback)

Naruto now stood staring blankly into space, knuckles white as blood ran down his hand from clenching the hitai-ate too tightly.

"Guess my dream was always going to be a dream, and not a reality" he muttered. He swiftly took out a kunai and put a horizontal slash across the Konoha symbol, signifying he had cut all ties with his former village and stabbed the kunai into the wall.

"Ready kid?" asked Jiraiya, he had promised to travel with him until they reached the Fire country border.

"I guess so ero-sennin," said Naruto with a sigh "It is obvious that they don't want me here anymore"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Two Weeks Later)

Naruto and Jiraiya arrived at the border of the Fire country and sat down to have one last meal together.

"So, what are you going to do now Naruto?" asked Jiraiya without his normal vigor indicating he was worried.

"I don't know ero-sennin, I just don't know," said Naruto with a downcast look.

"You know, Tsunade never wanted this to happen, she had you chosen to succeed her when you got older" informed Jiraiya.

Naruto gave a large sigh "I know, I just always wonder if there was something else that could have been done."

Jiraiya looked upon the boy with pity. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small scroll.

"Naruto, take this. It is the least I can do for you. Just remember I am proud to have been able to teach you, if only for a little while."

Naruto took the scroll with curious eyes and began to say, "I don't understand.." He looked up to see that Jiraiya had vanished.

With slightly saddened eyes Naruto swiped some blood on the scroll and it opened to reveal a letter that was written in a neat type.

(Start Letter)

Dear Naruto,

Jiraiya must have thought you were ready and gave the scroll to you so here I go.

First things first, My name is Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, Konoha's Yellow Flash but most importantly I am your father. 

HAHA bet you didn't see that one coming. Son I am sorry I had to seal the Kyuubi into you I truly hope the treated you like a hero but I know the villagers better than anyone and if I had to guess I would say your life had been terrible. Correct? 

As to why I had to seal the fox into you, I knew only someone with my blood could contain the beast. 

Lets start from the beginning; A member of the Uchiha clan was wed to the Shodaime Hokage to solidify an alliance that would become known as the Hidden Leaf. 

The Uchiha chosen was the sister of Uchiha Madara; another of the founding fathers. 

As you know, or if you were like me and didn't pay attention in class, so this could be new news to you, the Shodaime and Madara fought at a place called the Valley of the End, which is the border between Fire country and Rice country. 

This battle led to the defeat of Madara, but what most don't know is that Madara went on to form a new organization called Akatsuki. What this organizations purpose is I don't know. 

After this battle, the couple broke off from their respective clans and became the Namikaze. None of their decendants manifested either bloodline, but I have a feeling that you are special.

Anyway I am getting off topic, the rest of this scroll contains three of my greatest techniques as well as notes on a fourth, the Rasengan, the advanced Shunshin, notes on adding your elemental affinity to the Rasengan and finally the jutsu that gave me the nickname "Konoha's Yellow Flash" as well as the some of the special kunai as well as how to create them and the seals. Oh and only someone of your blood can use the kunai. Now I must leave. Make me proud son and remember that I support any choice you make.

Namikaze Minato.

(End Letter)

Naruto stared wide-eyed at the letter. Tears began to form as he re-read the letter several more times.

"He really did care" Naruto muttered as tears began to flow freely down his cheek.

He took another look at the scroll and put it into his pocket.

"Better wait until I am clear of Fire Country to read the rest of it" he said to himself.

"Now where to go?" he contemplated.

He sighed; he knew he could never stop being a ninja that much he was certain about. Iwa was out of the question; with him being the son of the Yellow Flash he would be executed on the spot. From what he saw from Zabuza and Haku, Mizu was definitely not the place to go, especially if he began to show signs of his bloodline.

Konoha was a no for obvious reasons he thought about Suna but they were allied with the Leaf and him being there would only cause problems seeing as the new Kazekage has yet to be named.

So that left Kumo, it sounded okay. A new Raikage had been nominated about five years ago after tension increased to the breaking point after the Hyuuga incident, which resulted in the old Raikage committing suicide and from what he had heard the new Raikage had brought through numerous reforms.

'_Of all five of the great shinobi countries Kumo is the one with the least amount of bloodlines_' thought Naruto as he recalled a lecture from several years ago.

'_That tells you they are looking for bloodlines which will allow them to compete with the other villages. Now the only thing left to do is figure out how to activate one or both of my bloodlines._' he concluded.

Naruto brought his right hand up to his chin and assumed the standard thinking pose.

'_Maybe the stupid fox will know something. If it is in my body it might well make itself useful. Now how to contact it._'

Naruto went into the meditative pose Iruka had taught him in hopes of calming him down and began to reach deep within himself.

He saw his chakra, a swirling typhoon of energy and tried to reach deeper, into his mind itself.

He found himself inside a sewer that he had only seen once before, and that was when Jiraiya had pushed him down a cavern to teach him to access the fox's chakra.

Naruto expanded his senses outward and began to walk in the direction he felt great power emanating from.

Naruto finally reached a giant cage and was two huge red eyes with black slits staring at him unleashing huge amounts of killer intent at him.

He shivered slightly but stared back. Sweat was beginning to form under the pressure of the K.I.

After what seemed like an eternity the fox finally spoke. "**What so you want monkey?**" asked the fox, annoyance clearly showing in his voice.

Naruto gaining his confidence back and started talking to the fox. "Oi fox what can you tell be about by bloodlines and how do I activate them?"

The fox looked slightly surprised that he showed no sign of fear before replying, "**Well for one I don't feel like talking about the bloodlines, but I guess I can tell you how to activate them. Currently they are sealed, you must rip off one-eighth of the seal on the top right to release them.**"

Naruto looked at the fox with suspicion "Why should I believe anything you say dumb fox?"

Kyuubi bared his teeth slightly at the insult and replied "**I don't care if you believe me or not. It's your problem now.**"

"HA you dumb fox did you forget? If I die you die so spill it. Why should I trust you?" snarled Naruto.

Kyuubi said in mock fear "**If you die I die. OH NO what ever will I do?**" It then went back to his normal voice "**Like I care if you die. Did you forget I am a DEMON. if you die I merely get to go back home.**"

"Just tell me alright!!!" screeched Naruto.

"**FINE**" yelled Kyuubi. "**If it will get you to shut up. The seal you see is merely the barrier between our minds. You can never break the whole seal because it is being held together by the Death god himself. If you tear that part of the seal it will release a part of your mind that got sealed in with mine. Now SHUT UP!!**"

"Hmmm... Fine I don't have any better ideas." Naruto walked over to the seal and as Kyuubi instructed tore an eight of it off.

Red energy surrounded him, and he found himself thrown out of his mind and in a great deal of pain.

'_WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT!?_' he yelled in his mind.

'_**Not so loud you monkey. My chakra held the seal together so when you released it you let out some of my chakra which reacted violently with yours, thus the pain.**_' replied Kyuubi in a bored tone.

'_Ahhh okay, wait how can you speak to me_' asked a confused Naruto.

'_**You are an idiot aren't you? The seal closed off our minds, but when you tore some off a bridge was created and we can now communicate telepathically. Also since part of your mind was sealed your brain had to bypass the sealed part which lowered your reaction time and overall thinking ability.**_'

'_So I'm smarter now?_' asked Naruto.

'_**Ugg... No you aren't. You simply have a higher capacity to learn as well as a higher reaction time because your brain can now send information to your limbs much faster. In order to be smarter you have to go get some knowledge. You still are an idiot.**_'

'_Ohh, Okay. Thanks you can go sleep or whatever you do in there...HEY I not an idiot_' replied Naruto

'_**Yeah. Just leave me alone**_' and the link was cut.

"Lazy fox" Naruto muttered and began to think '_lets see...How to use my bloodlines? I guess I will start with the Sharingan_.'

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to channel chakra to them. Suddenly he felt the area around his eyes heat up slightly.

He looked around and was amazed at the level of perceptiveness his eyes had.

Walking over to a nearby creek he looked in and to his surprise he saw red eyes with two rotating tome in each eye.

'This is so cool!' smirking Naruto cut the chakra to his eyes and began to think of a way to use the Wood Release.

'_Well since no one from the Shodaime's time is still alive I guess I'll have to figure it out myself_.'

Focusing a small amount of chakra to his hands he envisioned a tree in his mind and slammed them to the ground.

To this surprise a small sapling formed and as he began channeling more and more chakra. It grew until its height was equal to his own and about 4 inches thick.

By the time he was done he had managed to make a decent size tree, though he had used up a lot of chakra.

'_I'll have to work on better control later. Now that I have the bloodline problem under control, Kumo here I come!_' he thought "Kumo you better be ready. Uzumaki, no Namikaze Naruto is on his way!" He shouted into the sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Two more weeks later)

Two more weeks had passed since Naruto had reached the border of Fire country and to his surprise and gratitude he hadn't encountered any hunter ninja.

'_Tsunade must be keeping the council off my back_' he thought as he traversed the mountainous terrain.

Although he would never admit it, the fox definitively had its uses. It even explained how he was able to use both of his bloodlines.

(Flashback)

'_Oi fox'_ Naruto asked in his head.

'_**What do you want now? I was sleeping**_' replied the grumpy Kyuubi.

'_Lazy fox. I was wondering how I had the Sharingan and the Wood Release, as far as I know none of the Shodamie's descendants ever showed signs of being able to use them_.'

The fox sighed '_**It is because a person normally cant have more than one bloodline. The traits fight for dominance and eventually neither are expressed and are left as a dormant gene. The reason you can do them is due to the influence my Chakra has had on your body. Even if they normally wouldn't express themselves you still had the genes in you so when I was sealed an influx of my chakra combined the two traits into one bloodline, which will also be passed down to your offspring. Then as you know that part of your mind got sealed by mistake and you were never able to use them.**_' answered the fox.

'_Oh, so that's it. Let me get this straight. If you were never sealed I would have never been able you use my bloodline?_'

'_**Correct monkey. You can save your thanks for later, I need my sleep**_' and Kyuubi cut the link.

"I guess the fox does have its uses" Naruto mused.

(End flashback)

Suddenly the sound of kunai whizzing by alerted Naruto that he was under attack.

He jumped back and pulled out a knife of his own and settled into the standard defense stance.

"Halt. State you business in Kumo" Called out a voice that seemed to come from everywhere.

'_I'm in Kumo already? I must have been lost in my thoughts. I didn't realize where I was. So they seem to be using a voice projection jutsu. Best I tell them the truth._' were the thoughts going through his head.

"My name is Naruto, and I was hoping to be able to join Kumo's ninja racks" he called back.

Four black clothed, masked figures jumped out from the surrounding trees and took a position in front of him.

'_ANBU_' Naruto concluded, relaxing his guard slightly to signify he was not a threat.

"You hope to join our forces? It is obvious you have had ninja training. Which village are you from and why did you leave?" asked the figure in front that Naruto guessed was the squad leader.

Naruto sighed. This might take a while. "I am from Konoha. I left because I was exiled for killing a traitor."

"You were exiled for killing a traitor?" asked the leader with suspicion leaking into his voice.

Sighing again he replied in a sour tone "He was the village's precious ninja. The all mighty _Uchiha Sasuke_ who had run to S-ranked criminal Orochimaru for power. I almost died and as soon as I got back I was banished."

"Now I want to join Kumo and become one of your ninja, if possible." he said in a more cheerful tone.

"You will have to speak to the Raikage. He makes all decisions pertaining to Shinobi. We will escort you there."

"Alright, thank you" Naruto said with a polite bow. If there was one thing he learned it was to be polite to people he didn't know.

As they walked through the village Naruto marveled at the life that was present in the city.

Children were running about, merchants were selling the goods, people were eating and enjoying themselves. A far cry from the dingy place he had read about in the history books.

They reached the Kage tower and Naruto looked forward to see an almost exact replica of the one in the Leaf, just a dark purple rather than red.

They walked into the building and the squad leader walked into the Raikage's office, leaving Naruto and the other three to stay back.

After 45 seconds the squad leader walked back out of the office and motioned Naruto to follow saying "The Raikage says he will see you now."

Naruto gave a curt nod and strode into the office.

What he saw was a man about 30 years old with a slight beard wearing the standard Kage robes. If not for the aura of power surrounding him you could have mistaken him for an ordinary Shinobi.

He look up a smiled slightly. "Ahhh yes I hear you wanted to become a Kumo Shinobi. Tiger said you had previous experience in the ninja field. Do tell."

Naruto then recited what he had told the ANBU squad and when he was finished the Raikage's eyebrows rose slightly.

"So let me get this straight. They banished you for killing a traitor, who had left to seek out another traitor, to merely kill another traitor?" he finished.

"Yup" said Naruto unenthusiastically.

"So. What can you offer Kumo in return for harboring you?"

"Well, for techniques I know **shadow clone**s, the **rasengan**, and I used to be able to summon toads. But I think the contract has become annulled since I left." Naruto said crestfallen.

The Raikage sighed "Anything else?"

"Ummm. I think I could secure treaty's with Wave and Spring country?" added Naruto a bit nervously.

This surprised the Raikage greatly. It was not often a ninja has political connections.

"How would you be able to do that?" asked the Raikage interestedly.

"Well from what I hear Wave and Spring consider me a hero in their countries. I am a personal friend of the master bridge builder in Wave as well as the princess in Spring. In fact from what I heard they cut all alliances with Konoha after they heard what happened to me" said Naruto with a bit more confidence and a small smile; it was nice to know someone cared for him.

This definitely shocked the Raikage. He just sat there with his mouth agape. It was one thing to be able to secure an treaty, but to be the hero in the countries and to have those countries cut ties with a major village over you is astounding.

Regaining his composure he asked "Anything else?"

"Well I just activated my bloodlines." Naruto said as if it was unimportant.

"BLOODLINES? AS IN MORE THAN ONE? WHY DIDNT YOU SAY THAT BEFORE!! WHICH ONES?"

"Err I guess I forgot. Anyway they are the Sharingan and the Wood Release."

By this time it looked like the Raikage was trying to look like a fish and doing quite a good job at it too.

"Why did they let you leave if you had those bloodlines?" he asked, after all it was to good to be true.

"See, they didn't know I had them. I activated them a couple of weeks ago after they threw me out." he said with a scowl.

"Okay...Ummm.. Anything else?" he asked trying to get over his shock.

"Well my father did leave me with his jutsu so I could follow in his footsteps."

"Who was your father?" asked the Raikage. He was almost to afraid to ask"

"Namikaze Minato" was the simply reply.

However this was too much for the Raikage and he promptly fainted.

'Hmmm must have been to much to handle. Oh well only thing left to do is wait until he wakes up'

(30 minutes later)

"Finally" Naruto said as he held up a sphere of chakra. He had managed to do the rasengan one handed for the first time a couple of minutes ago and had finally got it down to where he could do it in a reasonable amount of time.

He looked down and saw the Raikage begin to stir. He let the chakra dissipate and helped him back to his chair.

"Ugg. I just had the greatest dream. The son of _the_ Namikaze Minato wanted to join Kumo's ranks"

He then looked up and saw Naruto's face and promptly fainted again.

When he finally awoke for a second time he didn't faint again.

"Now where were we? Ahhh yes you wanted to apply to be a Kumo Shinobi, right?" started the Raikage like nothing had happened.

"Errr yeah if it is possible."

"Of course, of course. You will have to be put on the mandatory 30 day watch and will have no duties until then. The Chunin Exams are in four months and there is a Genin team without a third member who will be participating. Is this acceptable?"

"Yes, very much so. Thank you Raikage-sama," said Naruto with a bow.

"Tiger" said the Raikage

The ANBU that had entered the office before Naruto appeared and promptly turned to face the Raikage.

"Yes Raikage-sama?" asked Tiger

"Escort Naruto here to a hotel until we can find some suitable living arrangements."

"Right away Raikage-sama. Follow me Naruto"

As they left the office the Raikage smirked. He had just gotten a Shinobi with two bloodlines and the blood of a Kage in him. The next Chunin Exams were going to be fun. He summoned a couple of shadow clones to do his paper work and thought about the future of his decision to let Naruto join Kumo.

Naruto walked into his room at the hotel and sat down on his bed.

He looked down at himself and sighed.

"I guess I am going to need to get some new clothes later" he mumbled. Traveling for four weeks straight took a toll on his jumpsuit.

He took off his jacket and the scroll from his father fell out. Naruto looked confused for a second before he slapped himself on his forehead. "I forgot about this. I need to learn these."

Unrolling the scroll he saw a seal that had "open first" on it. Shrugging his shoulders he swiped blood across the seal and another larger scroll popped out along with another letter.

Looking at it inquisitively he opened the letter and began to read.

(Start letter)

Dear Naruto,

I am your mother. Uzumaki Kushina. If you are reading this then both myself and your father have died in the upcoming battle.

As you know the Kyuubi is sealed inside you, and if those idiots in Konoha give you any problems just show them what you're made of.

Now, I don't have much time left so I will make this brief. I came from Whirlpool country and was the last of my clan.

We were known as the Dragon Ninja due to our possession of the legendary dragon-summoning contract.

Only someone with Uzumaki blood can sign the contract. If anyone else tried flames from the dragons themselves would burn them.

If you impress the boss, he might even give you the mighty dragon fang, a legendary sword created by from the fang of the Eight-tailed dragon when the ninja world was still in its infancy.

I have to go, but remember that your family will always support any choices you make.

Uzumaki Kushina

(End letter)

Tears were freely running down Naruto's face now. Any attempts of stemming the flow of emotions was failing miserably.

He put the large scroll on the ground and opened it.

He marveled at the large number of names present until he came to an empty spot, writing his name neatly. He re-closed the scroll and sealed it, along with the letter back inside the main scroll so he could carry it easier.

Running out of the hotel he reached an empty training ground. Quickly activating his Sharingan he glanced around to ensure the field was indeed empty.

Running through several hand signs he put the same amount of chakra need to summon Gamabunta into his hands. Slamming them onto the ground he gave a cry of "**Summoning Jutsu**" a huge plume of smoke emanated.

Looking down Naruto saw what he was standing on.

Standing as tall and nearly twice as long as Gamabunta was a huge emerald dragon.

"**Who has summoned me here? The last summoner died over a decade ago**" said the Dragon.

"Err I did. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" said Naruto a bit nervous.

"**Naruto eh? Figures Kushina would name her son after ramen. She was always addicted to the stuff**" replied the Dragon with a chuckle.

"So who are you exactly?" asked Naruto.

"**Ahh yes my name is E****merarudo the king of dragons. I am surprised you were able to summon me on your first try****" **said Emerarudo with slight surprise, but the Uzumaki's were known as the most surprising ninja for a reason.

"Yeah, well I just used the same amount of chakra it took to summon Gamabunta" Naruto said as if it was nothing.

**"****Gamabunta? You're the kid he's been talking about for the last few months?****" **asked a shocked Emerarudo.

"I guess. Wait he's been talking about me?" replied a surprised Naruto.

**"****Yeah. You can hardly get him to shut up about his fight with the One tail and the kid who summoned him. Said he had guts to match his fathers. Though he never mentioned any names. ****"**

"He talks about me like that. Wow never thought he liked me. Too bad I will never be able to have that drink with him" Naruto finished sadly.

**"****What do you mean?****" **asked a bewildered Emerarudo.

"Well since I left Konoha, the contract is null and void right?" said Naruto

**"****Where did you hear that? A summon is loyal to the people who gain their favor, Whether the are loyal to one village or another does not matter as long as they fight for ideals which the summon support****" **finished Emerarudo.

"Really? So I still can summon toads? Is it possible to have more than one summon?" asked an exited Naruto.

**"****Yes it is as long as both the summon bosses agree. If you can summon Gamabunta here we will be able to explain how it works. Just say his name while you are summoning him.****"**

"Okay" said Naruto as he jumped down off Emerarudo and wiped blood onto his hand, ran through the necessary hand signs and yelled **"****Summoning Jutsu: Gamabunta****" **a plume of smoke, slightly smaller then Emerarudo's exploded into existence and the toad boss Gamabunta stood next to the Dragon King Emerarudo.

**"****What the... Emerarudo what are you doing here? It has been nearly twenty years since we've met on this plane****"** said Gamabunta.

**"****Well you see Gamabunta it appears I have a new summoner. In fact he is right below us****" **replied Emerarudo.

Gamabunta looked down and caught sight of Naruto** "****Naruto you're alright! I nearly killed Jiraiya when I heard what happened to you. I see you finally received what is rightfully yours****" **he said.

"It is good you see you too Gamabunta. I was surprised when Emerarudo said I would still be able to summon you." said Naruto politely, remembering the last time he had been disrespectful to the toad boss.

**"****Yes. The toads will always be at your side. I know my son is very fond of you. He wants you to summon him sometime so he can play. Though you still owe me that drink****" **informed Gamabunta

**"****Well I hate to break this up but we have things to attend to****" **interrupted Emerarudo.

**"****So. Gamabunta will you allow Naruto to have dual summons?****" **asked Emerarudo.

**"****Yeah. It's alright to me. So Naruto all you need to do is think of which type you animal you want to summon, the toads or the dragons****." **said Gamabunta as he left in a plume of smoke.

**"****Well Naruto I best be going too. Take care now****" **and Emerarudo also left in the same fashion.

Naruto stood there for several seconds his brain working overtime to process what had just occurred.

Shaking his head slightly he walked back to his hotel, oblivious to the shadow lurking in the trees above.

The Raikage was crouched in a tree and had just watched the proceedings '_He will be a strong one and bring glory to Kumo_'. With a smile he teleported back to his office.

Naruto returned to his hotel room and once again opened his scroll wiping blood on the seal that read "Hiraishin". A smaller scroll along with twelve strange kunai puffed into existence.

Picking up one of the odd kunai Naruto examined it to see it was a strange three-pronged design with the handle covered in seals.

Tossing it with the rest kunai Naruto unraveled the scroll to see a description of the Jutsu.

(Scroll)

The Hiraishin is a jutsu that used the theory of summoning to its max.

Using seals you are able to reverse the process of a normal summon and teleport to an object marked with seals.

This is done by your chakra forming a slipstream in space that allows you teleport at extreme speed.

To use this you must first mix some of your blood with the kunai while they are being smelt. Without this the seals would be worthless. This is also another safeguard to ensure an enemy is unable to replicate the jutsu and only someone of your blood can use it.

You must insert chakra into the seals and then when thrown feel around and find the source. When you have found the correct kunai you must use the chakra to activate the seals which in turn form the slipstream which allows you teleport to the chosen spot.

To simplify this I will break it down into steps from when the kunai and seals are made. 1. Insert chakra into the seal until they glow. 2. Once you have thrown the kunai search for its chakra signature. 3. Use chakra to activate the seals that allows you to teleport to its position. Thats all there really is to it. The rest of the scroll is information on how to create both the kunai and the seals. Remember to follow the steps shown.

(End Scroll)

'_Hmmm sounds like it should be possible. Might as well try it now_' Naruto thought.

He took one of the kunai and inserted chakra into it. About enough chakra for a transformation jutsu. Eventually the seals began to glow and Naruto cut off the flow of chakra and the seals turned from the black they were before to a deep purple signifying the seal was charged with chakra.

Tossing it across the room Naruto searched out its chakra signature. After 30 seconds he found it and did what the scroll instructed.

Taking another 10 seconds he finally activated the seals and felt a pull. Before he could react he found himself on the other side of the room next to the kunai and feeling slightly dizzy.

Naruto smirked. He needed practice finding the chakra and activating it more quickly but that would come in time. The world would come the fear him. The Yellow Flash had returned.

**Well…? I believe that it didn't change from the original chapter much. I hope that you all enjoy it anyway and I'll try to update with up-coming chapters as soon as possible. Oh yeah…Please review. I like feedback. It helps me think.**


	2. Enter Namikaze Naruto

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Demon/Summon Talking"

'Demon/Summon Thinking'

Jutsu

Chapter II: First Encounter.

A/N: PLEASE NOTE THIS IS AU!!! This is still not my original idea. Still Neolithic's and quite proud to be the one to continue it. Bring it on guys. And I think I can manage the story for now, so no beta's needed.

Also, I am astounded at the responses for this story, over 30 reviews is something I didn't expect I reposted the story for Neolithic.

Chapter 2: Enter Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto

(In Wind Country)

"What is the news on the Kyuubi container?" asked a shadowed figure.

"We have finally tracked him down. It seems after he killed the Uchiha he fled from Konoha and is currently residing in Kumo," replied another figure with what looked like a plant growing out of his shoulders.

"I see... Itachi, Kisame! It will be much easier to capture him without the pesky Sannin around constantly. You along with Kakuzu and Hidan will make your move in two years. You are to capture the Kyuubi and the Nibi. While you are doing that Sasori and Deidara will go after the Ichibi. We will then go from there. Failure is not an option. Understood?" asked the shadowed figure.

"Yes leader-sama" was heard in nine different voices and the shadowed figure faded out of existence.

(Back in Kumo)

Naruto awoke the early the next morning and drearily opened his eyes.

_'Too bright!' _He thought grumpily as the sun shone through the windows _'Guess I better get up'_ he sighed.

Groaning Naruto rolled out of bed and landed on the floor in a heap.

_'I hate mornings!' _Was the thought going through his head as he tried to untangle himself from the mass of sheets he had brought down with him.

Finally getting himself separated from the sheets Naruto stumbled towards to bathroom and prepared the shower for use.

Twenty minutes later Naruto emerged fully energized. "Much better," He said. "Now I just have to find some ramen."

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts about the different kinds of ramen Kumo might have.

_'Darn!! I wanted my ramen. I haven't had any for weeks.'_ He sighed, "I'll be there in a second," he yelled.

He walked over to the door and opened it. Outside stood the same tiger masked ANBU who escorted him to the hotel yesterday.

"Namikaze Naruto, the Raikage requests your presence immediately" said Tiger.

"Okay" Naruto said but internally he was screaming something totally different. _ 'NO!! I want my ramen!!!'_

They walked through the center of town to the sight of shop owners opening their stores, restaurants cooking food and ninja preparing for the days missions.

They reached the Raikage's office in about 5 minutes; the two-chuunin guards nodded to the ANBU and let them pass.

The Raikage was sitting at his desk much like the day before with numerous papers piled in neat stacks around him.

"Ahhh Naruto. Good! You are here. We need to fill out your application on becoming a Kumo citizen and Shinobi," informed the Raikage.

"Okay then...What do I need to do?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing much. Because you are from a foreign country you need to swear on oath that you will serve Kumo faithfully and to the best of abilities," said the Raikage.

Naruto nodded and whipped out a kunai; cutting his hand shallowly, drawing blood, he said "I Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto swear to serve and remain loyal to Kumo." He paused slightly here before continuing on "I swear I will protect my home and my precious people with all of my strength."

"Well that will do, you just need to sign these papers and your citizenship of Lightning country will be official," informed the Raikage. "Let me be the first to welcome you as a Shinobi of Kumo," He continued. "I have arranged an apartment for you which had been paid for two months in advance. This will allow you to get settled in Kumo and you won't have to worry about funds for a while."

Naruto wore a wide smile "Thank you Raikage-sama." he said with a bow.

"You are very welcome. Now I don't think I have introduced myself yet. My name is Nii Youkou the Godaime Raikage. I have a daughter about your age...In fact you will be joining her team for at least the next few months…Once your probation period has ended of course." greeted Youkou.

"Thank you Youkou-sama, is there anything else?" asked Naruto.

"No. That is it. Meet me at training field you were at last night in two weeks, so you can meet your team and we can test the extent of your ability's. Until then you can relax or do whatever you like to do in your spare time," informed the Raikage as he handed Naruto an large brown thick envelope with his name scrawled across it in a neat print.

"Okay!" Naruto enthusiastically replied. He opened the envelope to see it filled with money "Thank you," He said with a wide smile. "Oh and do you know where I can find some ramen?" He asked completely unawares to the fact that Youkou was aware to his activities the night before.

"Ramen eh? I'm sorry but after the Third Great Shinobi war it was found it that it stunted growth. So we don't import it anymore," Said Youkou with a uncaring shrug. He really didn't need this at this time of the morning.

Naruto stood there for a few seconds wide eyed and mouth hanging open, his brain working furiously trying to comprehend what he just heard. "WHAT!!!" He screamed with such intensity that it awoke any of the populous that may have been in the blissful land of slumber.

Naruto walked out of the Kage tower grumbling incoherent sentences under his breath, "No ramen… Stunted growth…Stupid Kage…Knew I should have gone to Suna…" Were just some of the phrases that were heard as people gave the fuming ninja a wide berth.

(With the Raikage)

"Well he didn't take that well…Anyway, Tiger trail him. Normal probationary procedures. Make sure he doesn't cause too much trouble. And try to stay hidden. I don't know his sensory ability's so assume they're chuunin level."

"Yes Raikage-sama," Replied Tiger as he jumped out the window to trail the future Kumo Shinobi.

(Back With Naruto)

_'Hmmm, since there is no ramen what should I get to eat?'_ Naruto contemplated with a frown. He loved ramen, with the tender noodles and rich broth. To find out Kumo didn't have any was criminal in his opinion.

As he walked through the village he immediately noticed the absence of glares, whispering and pointing that plagued him in Konoha for so long.

_'Even if they don't have ramen I guess could get used to this place,'_ He thought; frown disappearing as the warm atmosphere of smiles and laughter of villagers, children running though the streets happily with ninja and civilians alike chuckling at their antics warming his mood considerably.

_'Yes, I could definitely get used to this place.'_ His frown doing a complete 180. The now smiling Naruto now had just one more problem to attend to now.

Looking to his right he saw a sushi restaurant. Shrugging his shoulders he turned to enter. '_At least its food,__**'**_ he thought with a shrug as he entered.

As he walked in he noted that it was a nice clean place, with several small circular tables along with a bar area next to where the sushi was prepared.

He walked up to the bar area and picked up a menu, looking at it for a minute he looked up to the chef and said, "I would like to order the sampler platter please. I've never has sushi so I'm not sure what I like."

The chef, who seemed to be a little over middle aged, glanced at him for a second before replying "Sure thing kid. Should only be a couple of minutes before it's done. Why don't you take a seat?"

Nodding slightly Naruto moved to one of the empty tables and sat down.

A couple of minutes later his food arrived. '_Not too bad looking,'_ He thought as he looked at the medley of food.

Taking a bite he chewed for a second before nodding to himself. '_Not bad…Not as good a ramen of course but not too bad!'_

While he was eating happily the door opened revealing a blond haired girl with a slightly catlike look.

As the door opened Naruto swiveled slightly to look at the newcomer and his breath hitched in his throat and he felt blood rise to his face as he laid his eyes on the newcomer. She was possibly the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. She was even prettier than Sakura! She had blond hair that fell back into a neat ponytail; her face was pretty and almost had a catlike look to it. She wore lose black and purple clothing which seemed extremely durable, suggesting that she was a Kunoichi.

"Hey old man!" The unknown girl called out as she walked to the counter, "Give me my usual."

"Sure think Yugito," he said as he busied himself with the order. "How did your mission go?"

"Same old, same old" the girl now known as Yugito replied with a shrug "Just a camp of bandits. We had no problem with it, even without a third teammate."

The chef chuckled, "Only you would say that a camp full of bandits isn't a problem Yugito."

"Well they weren't!" The girl argued back in a slightly whiny tone. "I don't even think they knew how to hold those swords, let alone swing em."

"Sure, Sure," The chef said amused "Just take a seat. It takes some time to make the amount of food you eat."

"Hey!" The girl replied indignity as she looked around "I'm a growing girl."

"Sure…" The chef said sarcastically. "Because all growing youngsters nowadays eat several pounds of sushi a day."

Yugito chose to ignore that comment and looked around the small restaurant.

"Hey," She said "Who's that?" she asked, pointing at Naruto.

"Him?" the chef said, "Don't know. First time I've seen him round. Must be a new customer who has heard of my sushi prowess," The chef boasted.

"Well I better go check him out," Yugito said. "Its my duty as a Kunoichi to insure he's not a spy," She finished with a proud tone.

As she walked over to Naruto, the chef rolled his eyes. _'This is as bad as when she played ninja as a small child. I feel for him…' _he mentally thought.

"Hey you!" Yugito said as she got close to Naruto, pointing her finger at him, almost touching him.

"Errr...Yeah?" Naruto responded, another blush rising to his face. A girl had never done this before… what should he do?

"Who are you?" she demanded rudely.

"Ummm…Naruto. Nice to meet you...?" He trailed off, uncertain of himself and her name.

"I'm Yugito," she said simply. "Is that sushi?" she asked suddenly, her mouth watering.

"Yeah…" Naruto said slowly "Would you like some?" he asked, hesitant of how she would react.

"Can I?" Yugito asked, tears coming to her eyes as she gaze at her favorite food.

"Umm, sure…" Naruto replied. _'She is crazy!' _ Naruto thought as he saw the expression of pure bliss as she bit into the raw fish.

"Isn't sushi the best food in the world?" she asked wondrously, previous suspicions gone.

"Meh, its okay I guess," Naruto replied, not seeing the shocked and angered looked on his companions face. "Ramen is so much better though. I mean who doesn't like ramen?"

"Ramen!!" Yugito said with disdain. "That horrible junk? We don't even have it here in Kumo."

"WHAT!!?" Naruto yelled nearly chocking on a piece of fish. "How dare you!" He screamed "Ramen is food of the gods, gifted to us mortals so we can taste a bit of haven before we depart this world!" He finished passionately.

"No its not!" Yugito yelled back. "It's garbage that hasn't stained Kumo's tables for over a decade."

"BLASPHEMOUS!!" Naruto yelled back even louder. "Kumo just hasn't reached enlightenment yet, so you shall see the errors of your ways and you'll be bowing me as a missionary to the gods"

"DO YOU WANT TO TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!?" Yugito shouted, furious at the blond, who doubted her precious sushi.

"AFTER YOU PRINCESS!" Naruto retorted with equal vigor. How dare she question the gift of the gods, better known as ramen.

"Oi, old man! Keep my order cold!" Yugito said to the man at the counter, "It seems someone needs to be taught a lesson," She said menacingly, cracking her knuckles.

As the exited the door, the chef gave a loud sigh "Yugito" he mumbled, "You're still quick to anger aren't you?"

--At Training Ground--

After they argued for several more minutes, they found themselves at the training ground Naruto was at before.

"Ready Blondie?" asked Yugito mockingly.

"Who the hell are you calling blonde?" asked Naruto with an eye twitch. "Forget to look into a mirror today?"

Inside of its cage, the Kyuubi was watching the spectacle with amusement.

_**'Most boys would fall heads over heals at the sight of a pretty girl,' It**_ thought with a slight smile and a hint of a sigh _**'But alas, when has my container ever been normal? No, why start kissing girls when you can insult them and fight them?'**_

"Shut up!" Yugito yelled back, irritably. "At least I'm taller than four feet. I mean seriously, what have you been eating all your life, ramen?"

"Of course!" Naruto shot back "What else is worth eating? Your precious sushi?" he said, finishing with a high pitched girly voice.

"You idiot!" Yugito snarled out though gritted teeth, "No wonder you're a midget."

Now Naruto's height had always been a sore subject. After all, even the girls in his class were taller than he was. "M-Midget" he snarled angrily. "That's it. You're dead!" And running forward, he threw a punch aiming right for the center of the face.

_'Is this guy for real?'_ Yugito thought as she easily dodged the first strike _'There is no speed behind his attacks. I bet a civilian would be able to dodge these.'_

Gathering chakra to her fist, she punched the other blond who was in no position to defend as he overshot his target.

"Un" Naruto grunted as he flew back several yards. 'How the hell did the do that?' He thought, trying to gather his breath.

**"You really are hopeless aren't you?"** A deep, malevolent voice asked in his head.

_'Kyuubi, is that you?' _Naruto thought as he watched Yugito just standing there looking amused.

**"Yup!"** the fox replied amused at his container's reaction.** "And let me be the first to congratulate you. Most would be content to getting a date with a cute girl, but you are getting your butt kicked by one. Nice Job,"** It finished sarcastically.

_'Shut up!'_ Naruto responded irritably._ 'I'll get her!'_

_"Yeah. Continue to fight the girl, real manly,"_ Kyuubi replied, "_You're a picture of chivalry."_

_'Whatever'_ Naruto snorted. _'I don't care what you think, I won't let her insult me.'_

Placing his hands into a cross seal, he shouted "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" In a large poof of smoke, thirty copies now stood facing the girl.

"Get her!" Naruto yelled as his clones charged.

"Pathetic…" Yugito mumbled as she made a series of hand signs. "Raiton: Raikyuu!" She called out as a huge ball of lightning shot out of her hands and decimated the charging clones.

"You really thought that would work?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "That was nothing more than a mass charge, there was no strategy in it."

She was cut off when she felt two hands wrap around her waist. "Wha..." she said, before a chop to the back of her neck forced her into unconsciousness.

--(Twenty Minutes Later)--

Yugito groaned as she sat up. '_What happened'_ she thought.

**'You lost'** A deep voice in her head said simply.

_'Nibi'_ Yugito replied, confused. '_How did he do that? There's no way he could move that fast.'_

**'It's because your an idiot,'**__Nibi said, condescendingly. **'I've told you that your way too overconfident. When he made those Kage Bunshins, he had one henge into a pebble and get behind you.'**

_'What?_' Yugito thought, shocked. _'I thought that I could sense things like that.'_

_**'You should be able to,'**_ Nibi replied dryly. **'But you were so confident with your abilities that you didn't even notice it. Just because you have the capabilities to do something doesn't mean you always do it.'**

_'You're right,' _Yugito thought ashamed. _'I saw his initial lack of speed and immediately assumed he lacked the abilities to defeat me, and then when I destroyed his clones, I didn't think anything could harm me.'_

"So your up" said a voice to her right, breaking hre out of her stupor.

Griping a kunai, Yugito spun quickly and prepared a defense. She was relived to see it was just the annoying blonde who was leaning against a tree.

A few seconds passed between them, no one willing to break the silence.

"So..." Naruto began, not liking the silence "I'm…errr…sorry about insulting your favorite food"

"I guess I'm sorry too." Yugito replied "People say I have a bad temper, but I never listen." she finished sheepishly.

"Hoho! So you two have met?" Came a voice from behind them.

Both kids jumped about a mile in the air and Yugito gave a startled squeak.

"Y-Youkou-sama" Naruto said respectfully after calming himself down.

"Err…You two know each other?" Yugito asked, looking between the two.

"Why of course" The Raikage said, "Naruto, this is my daughter Nii Yugito. Yugito, this will be your new teammate, Namikaze Naruto."

**Ooohhh. Another down. Sorry for the delay, but school is a bitch. I have started writing the next chapter, but since so many people love this story Im gonna ask you.**

**Do you want it to have a timeskip flashback chapter next or a filler? I have ideas for both, one way will be slightly longer, but probably more appreciated. Tell me in your reviews and pm's and ill get on it soon.**


	3. They're My Teammates?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Demon/Summon Talking"

'Demon/Summon Thinking'

Jutsu

Ok guys. This is unfortunately necessary. I hate rambling bout the story and shit, but do you guys remember me stating that the first 2 chapters would be minor rewrites? Do you? Anyway, now that's clear. This chapter is mostly filler, with some or none plot improvement. Have fun and we can finally see where this is going.

Sorry for the hellishly long wait, but school is overwhelming at the moment and I'm barely keeping up.

Chapter 3: They're my Teammates!?

(At Unknown Location)

"Ken-san, we need you to spy on the new Gennin until the Chunin Exams. He may be a threat to your progress," A mysterious yet familiar voice said.

"Hai. I will do as commanded," The stranger known as Ken replied.

"Good. Do not fail me."

(At Training Grounds)

"Nani! Are you serious? Is this idiot my teammate? How could you father!!" Yugito yelled at her father.

"Yugito. We will talk about this later. I am very sorry Naruto for my daughter's….'mistreatment' of you. I can assure you it won't happen again," The Raikage said to his newest Genin.

"It is fine, Raikage-sama. No damage was caused. Now…I was wondering if I could meet my final teammate if that's ok with you?" Naruto asked the Raikage with a foxy grin plastering his face.

"Yes. It's fine with me Naruto. Say...Yugito. Where is your teammate?" Youkou asked his daughter.

"Umm…. I honestly have no idea where he is dad," Yugito said with a sheepish smile across her face.

"Where is that boy? If he doesn't show up soon he can consider himself sent back to the academy!" The Raikage swore.

"I am deeply sorry Raikage-sama. It will not happen again," A mysterious voice answered.

"Hm. About time Ken. If it does happen again I will not hesitate to demote you back to the academy. Are we clear?" The Raikage asked.

"Crystal," Ken replied without so much as a hint of emotion.

"Good. I will take my leave then. We will talk about this later Yugito Nii," Youkou sternly replied.

Youkou disappeared within a storm cloud that suddenly materialized, only for the cloud to disappear once it had sucked up its charge.

Everyone looked dumbstruck and the Raikage's actions and stood in silence for several minutes.

'_Um…This is only a little awkward. I wish someone would say something. I know!'_ Naruto thought.

"Well seeing as we are now a team, I think we should get to know each other. You know, so we work together better?" Naruto asked.

"Ooh. Lets get sushi. Naruto's treat!" Yugito squealed.

"Um…No," Deadpanned Naruto. "I was thinking more along the lines of likes, dislikes, dreams…you know…" (An: Sound familiar?)

"Oh I get you. I'll start then. Hmm. Well…I'm Nii Yugito. I like sushi and training. I dislike my father when he gets angry at how much I spend on sushi and the 3 minutes it takes to make sushi. My dream…to prove that Kunoichi are just as powerful as Shinobi and that I am worth something to this village!" Yugito ended up yelling.

"**Is that all you think about Yugito?" **Nibi asked. '_Well…Yeah! What else am I supposed to think about?_' Yugito though back to her host. **"Um never mind Yugito. You missed the point of the question," **Nibi replied sheepishly.

'_She sounds like I did. I'm not sure if this is going to work,'_ Naruto thought.

"Umm great Yugito. I'm sure we will get along. And you?" Naruto asked his mysterious teammate known only as Ken.

"Hn. My name is Kenji. But you are only allowed to call me Ken. I have no last name, nor am I related to any clan or authority figure. My likes…well I have many but I don't wish to share them with you. Dislikes? The same. My dream. No.... It's a reality that I strive to achieve. To…. No. You do not need to know that either, " Ken finished lamely.

'_Argh. He sounds like Sasuke and Kakashi in one body. I can deal with the moodiness, but the lateness will have to go!_' Naruto yelled within the confines of his mind.

"Right…Well that just leaves me. I'm Namikaze Naruto. I like Kumo and not having assassination attempts made on my life. I dislike Konoha and a certain person. My dream? Heh. You will see when it becomes a reality as well," Naruto finished darkly.

"And to think I thought you were hyper and go lucky. Who would of thought that you could be so…dark?" Yugito murmured

"Hn. Are we done here? I would prefer to be training away from that loser," Ken said with Ki laced in his words.

"Sure Ken. You can go," Yugito replied in fear.

Naruto frowned. It seemed that this was a common occurrence. He would have to stop it if they were going to survive any mission outside the village. Hell! Their last teammate died because of it.

"No. You are not going anywhere Ken-san. In fact, we are all going to get a bite to eat as a team and we will try to be friendly. Understand?" Naruto snarled out at Ken.

"Fine Uzumaki-san. Seeing as you have fallen so easily into a leadership role within this team, I will obey you this one time. Do not expect it again until you best me in combat," Ken replied with Ki once again laced in each word, stronger than last time.

"Fine with me Ken-san. Now who wants food? Naruto replied, his voice no longer serious but happy again.

'_This boy sure knows how to change moods quickly,'_ Yugito thought with a sweat drop.

(Raikage's office.)

Youkou watched the 3 teens walk away through his crystal ball.

'_It seems that Naruto may have been a wise choice for that team. He is already trying to change the dynamics of it woks more efficiently. I hope you do manage to change them Namikaze-san. I hope you do, or we all may have something to fear.'_

Once again I'm sorry for the delay. I thought that using Kakashi's introduction would show that yes, Naruto does not hate the man after what happened on the failed retrieval of Sasuke. Anyway. Read and review peeps.


	4. Missing Moment: Kyuubi and Revelations

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon talking"**

'**Demon thinking'**

_Jutsu_

Well, I'm happy to say that I'm dishing out another chapter of KYF. Now, I hate repeating myself, but people are not getting the idea. I'm currently in my final year of high school. I write when I have the muse and the time, not when it's demanded of me. Anyway, let's see how this one goes done. This one is all from the Kyuubi's perspective. Just roll with me.

Chapter 4: Missing Moment, Kyuubi.

_Place: Unknown. Time: 2 weeks earlier._

'**Hmm, I was wondering when that brat would work out he finally had bloodlines. That stupid Yondaime thought it would be smart sealing me into a new born baby. But no…He somehow managed to seal his son's bloodlines as well, and his mental capacity. For being a god among Shinobi, he sure was thick. Hmm, seeing as the kit missed out on so much during his childhood at the disgrace they call an academy I may as well catch him up on the important things.'**

"**Oi kit, get in here!"**

"What do you want Kyuubi? Can't you see I'm trying to learn to control my bloodlines?" Naruto asked angrily after being pulled into the seal. "Couldn't you just use our mental link that was created? Would make life easier…" Naruto enquired.

"**In answer to your questions kit, I'll tell you when you stop complaining, you are doing a hopeless job at learning them, and no, this is much too important for me to use our mental link. This needs to be said face to face kit. And you aren't leaving the seal until you hear it in full."**

"Fine Baka-Kitsune. What is it that was so important that you dragged my mind from the task at hand, into the seal?" Naruto grumbled.

"**Well kit, seeing as you now have a higher mental capacity and reaction rate, you may as well use them to their fullest. Now, you aren't exactly the smartest out there. Oh hell, even dog boy was smarter, and he has the mind of a mutt!"**

"Hey!!!" Naruto yelled out.

"**Quiet and listen kit. Now anyway, seeing as those idiots at your 'school' taught you nothing and tried to fail you, I'm going to catch you up on everything leading up to this point that you should** **of learnt, but wasn't taught. Don't worry, I'll give you your days to practice your jutsu and bloodlines, but your nights when your body is asleep are mine. This will continue until I see fit that you are as smart as you can possibly be. Clear?"**

"I don't like it Fox. You better not be using this time to weaken the seal to escape. But, seeing as I do need the help, and you are pretty smart, considering how long you have lived, I'll accept. On one condition though. You are not allowed to use any of your chakra unless I call on it, or I tell you to. Deal?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"**Crystal kit. We are in it together now. If I try to escape we both die. If you die I die. At least if you live out your natural life span there is a chance that the Shiginami will spit out my body and let me roam once again in the summons world."**

"Oi Kyuubi, why did you attack Konoha anyway?" Naruto interrupted rudely.

"**Seeing as you will never leave me alone about it I may as well just tell you the important part of it all. I didn't do it on purpose, that Snake and Uchiha are to blame for it."**

"Snake and Uchiha? Orochimaru and an Uchiha are the reason you attack Konoha and killed thousands? I thought you were the Lord of the Bijuu; you would think two little mortals wouldn't be able to affect you in that way…" Naruto trailed off uncertainly after seeing the demon fox snarl.

"**Keep listening kit. I wasn't finished when you interrupted. I was pausing to see if it was worth pursuing the story. But seeing as you wish to know how they controlled me, I'll humor you it. That Uchiha that you tried to kill…"**

"No. I actually killed Sasuke fox. You know it. He's dead right?" Naruto interjected.

"**Well I was going to save it until you were asleep, but I may as well now. To let the cat out of the bag, during the fight when you were using my power, I felt two other presences watching your fight. They both stunk of snake. Now, I'll let you work out who was watching the fight, as I know that you know it already, but they caught the Uchiha's body before it hit the ground. Now, I'm pretty sure that just before you passed out I felt a powerful underworld healing jutsu. If my theory is correct; and only time will tell, the Uchiha is alive and receiving training from Orochimaru."**

"Wait, so Kabuto and Orochimaru watched Sasuke-teme and I fight? And you think that Sasuke may still be alive somewhere? Well, if it means that I have a second chance to drop him off at Konoha for Sakura and to fulfill my promise then I'll take it. Right now I'm bound to a promise I can't even keep," Naruto replied after a brief pause.

"**Don't worry kit. If he is, we will cross that bridge and deal with it when it is actually important. Now, concerning the Uchiha that sent me to attack your ex village. He put me under a Genjutsu; I had no idea what I was doing. All I remember of that night was mourning the loss of my mate from your Shinobi war, and next thing I know I'm instead the belly of a 12 year old who is about to be killed by a masked ninja, who is then saved by the Uchiha and feels rage at his death. Now, I'm pretty sure I know exactly which Uchiha put me under Genjutsu and sent me to destroy your village. It was Uchiha Madara."**

"What! Wasn't he around when the Shodaime Hokage lived?" Naruto asked.

"**Very good kit. I see you learnt something as a child. By all means yes, he should be dead. But that damn Uchiha as the Eternal Sharingan. He killed his best friend to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan, then killed his brother and took his eyes as his own. He is insane and wants to rule the world, or that's at least what I gathered from him. Kit, that's what Orochimaru wants, he wants Sasuke to take his eyes and replace them with Itachi's. You better be praying to Kami, or we could be in for a world of trouble."**

"I won't let that Snake-teme get Sasuke-teme if he is alive. But how exactly was Orochimaru involved in you attacking the leaf?" Naruto enquired.

"**Well kit, that's a good question. One that I still don't know the answer for. I can make a guess, it won't be an accurate guess, but it could give us a line of reasoning to investigate. I believe, and remember this is a guess, but maybe both Uchiha and Snake were in league, with Uchiha promising something to that Snake. Possibly the control of the leaf, or two Uchiha brothers. I'm not sure exactly, but we can at least investigate this line first, and work out the rest after. **

"**Now kit, if the leaf ever asked for you to return would you? Would you leave whatever you are about to create in Kumo or would you stay loyal to the village that took you in?"**

"Well, I think I would end up staying loyal, or trying to make a compromise. Somehow I think that even the day I die I would like to look upon the Leaf with happiness and see all my friends again. So, really, I'm not sure. Ask me again when it is important okay?" Naruto told Kyuubi.

"Isn't it about time you let me out of here? You know, so I can get somewhere with shelter before its dark?" Naruto asked with a slight glint in his eye.

"**Fine kit. But remember, come tonight when you are asleep you will be back in this seal. And you will listen during that time. Goodbye kit"**

"Wait what! Come back…here?" Naruto asked as he suddenly found himself back staring dumbly at the ground.

'Well, I guess he must have finished with me. Baka-Kitsune. I'm not entirely trusting, but he seemed as though he actually wanted to help me become stronger. And what he said about Sasuke-teme…Well all I can do is train nonstop every day until I find out if he is dead or alive. Better continue on to Kumo. Who knows how long I was in that seal talking to the Fox for?' Naruto mused to himself as he continued his journey to Kumo, and his new life.

'**Ha-ha! Let's see how well this kit can actually do. I know that Uchiha brat is alive, and I know that Madara and Orochimaru will both be trying to use him to achieve their goals. It's just unfortunate the kit is involved in all this. But with those damn Toads believing that he is the only hope for the Shinobi world means that he will have to be pushed, hard. Enjoy what little freedom and knowledge you possess now kit, it's all about to change…'**

_Place: Unknown. Time: 2 weeks earlier_

"KuKuKu. It's good to see you awake Sasuke-kun…KuKuKu. Welcome to the one place that can give you the power to kill your brother and Naruto-kun"

In the gloom, bright red Sharingan eyes flashed. "I will kill them both!"

**Ok, so this is just a fill to keep you guys from killing me, and so I can finish off my last assessment from this term. Ja Ne**


End file.
